Edward and Bella's first love
by LivesforLove
Summary: This is MY scene where Edward and Bella state their love for each other. It happens very fast and i wanted that to be a part of the whole craving thing. Things get a little intimate so I'm rating this Teen. Enjoy. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Their sudden relationship goes very fast. I wanted that to be part of the craving. They knew they loved each other and they are finally admitting it/ I wanted to try something new. If I get good reviews then I'll write another chapter. Just tell me what you think. BTW, Edward is a vampire and Bella is not._

**Edward's POV**

I stared at the beautiful sleeping girl. I wanted her. I wanted her badly. But this beautiful creature had intense feelings for the revolting Newton kid. That was probably why he was always hanging around her. He was always thinking things that only a boyfriend would thing to his sweetheart. I was pissed. This angel deserved better. I wasn't better, though. I was worse. I was the monster that wanted to kill her. But I was perfect for her. I would be strong and I would protect her from any other danger!

"Edward," she sighed.

I focused myself on her making sure she wasn't awake. She seemed to still be asleep.

She had said my name. Was that a good thing? Was she dreaming or having a nightmare?

"Edward, stay. I love you," her beautiful voice was so clear and inviting. I wanted her more than ever now.

Dawn was about to break to I began to take my leave. With one more glance in her direction I opened the window silently.

"Edward! I just told you that I loved you and you're leaving?" she stated quietly.

Love was filling my body. Was she awake? OR was her sleep talking just very clear tonight?

I turned to look at her and sure enough she was sitting up right on her bed, smiling. I walked over to stand next to her.

"You're not scared?" I asked, confused.

"Why would I be scared?"

"Because I'm in your room; because I'm watching you sleep."

"Why would that scare me?"

"I find it very scary to have a stranger in your room!"

"Then why are you here?"

It took me a minute to answer. "Because I can't stay away."

"Why not?" she asked.

What was with all of these questions? "I don't know." I stated simply.

"Well, I don't want you to stay away," she said as she pulled me onto the bed next to her. Her mouth was right next to my ear and her voice was the faintest whisper. "I love you too much for you to stay away!"

"You don't even know me, Bella!"

"I know you enough to know what I want."

"You don't know nearly enough. Unless you want to fall in love with a monster, you don't love me."

"Maybe that is what I want."

"But it isn't." I replied.

"You're right. It's not. I could never fall in love with a monster. But I could easily fall in love with you."

"But I _am_ a monster!"

"Why would you think that?"

I wanted to tell her. I wanted her to understand. I_ had_ to tell her. She _had_ to understand!

"I'm a vampire."

"I know that." She said it like she was stating the obvious.

"_What!?"_ How the hell did she know that?

"I said I know that. Alice told me."

Alice. Why did my sister have to become so close to the human?

"She also told me that you come here a lot. She told me that you loved me." She smiled a perfect smile.

"I do." I said shyly. "But you don't love me because you have Mike. And mike is a hell of a lot better for you than I am."

"_Mike_!? You think _I'm_ with _Mike? Ha!" _

"Aren't you?"

"No! Never! Mike is much too clingy for me. Have you noticed how much he hangs around me? He can be really annoying sometimes."

"Oh, I thought the reason he was around you was because you were together."

"No, I don't like him like that."

"Oh," was all I could say.

This beautiful girl here, next to me, loved me. She loved me. I loved her. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned her head against my chest. We stayed that way for a long time. The only sounds were Charlie's roaring snores, her beating heart, and our slow steady breathing. I wondered if she had fallen asleep so I asked if she was awake.

"Bella, are you awake?"

"Yeah," she sounded tired.

"You should be sleeping. I'm keeping you form your rest. I should go…" even though I didn't like the thought of leaving, it was better for her if I did.

"No, don't go," she said quietly.

"Then you need to sleep." I got up faster than her eyes could follow and placed her placing her down under the covers. She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Alice told me about your kind's speed. I never saw it first-hand. It's kind of cool."

"Thank you," I said wholeheartedly.

"Edward, can you do me a favor?" she sounded…shy.

"Anything."

"Will…will you kiss me?"

I didn't know what to say. I had never actually kissed anyone before. I wanted to kiss her but I wasn't sure how. I wasn't sure if I was strong enough.

"Um, okay…"

I leaned into her slowly. I placed my lips softly on hers. It was so easy. I would have thought the burning fire would be smoldering my throat, but the pain disappeared all together. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. I cupped my hands around her face. She sat up and threw herself more forcefully into the kiss. And I wanted her closer. I put one hand on the small of her back and brought her closer to me. She unwound her arms from my neck and went for my shirt. I let her undo the first two buttons at her own pace before I got impatient and tore my shirt from myself. What had gotten into me? I couldn't let this happen. Her dad was in just the other room, but I didn't want her to stop. I was being satisfied. I only wanted her more and more as each second ticked by.

She let her hands slide down the planes of my chest. She seemed to approve. I wanted to smile but I was to busy watching her remove her shirt from her perfect figure. I let myself tackle her so I was completely on top of her. She let her tongue linger on the shape of my lips. I sighed at the remarkable feelings. Her breath was so sweet. Her smell was floral and amazing. The taste of her blood would probably be just as delicious as it smelled – or better.

No! These thoughts were not allowed. I was suddenly more enthusiastic in our kiss. Our first kiss. If this was our first kiss, I wonder what our next one would be like.

I wanted her to sleep. I made myself pull away.

"Time for bed, Love."

She scowled and kissed me once more then pulled away. She was too much to resist so I pulled her back to me. Kissing her forcefully and she kissed me back.

"Dammit, Bella, you're too much for me to bear."

"Good." And she pulled me to her again. After a couple of seconds I forced myself with a lot of effort to pull away.

"You should really get some rest. There will be plenty of time tomorrow. It's Saturday." I stated. I was surprised at how much I looked forward to tomorrow. I could have her again.

"Fine. But I'm only sleeping to make you happy." She said firmly.

I lay down next to her, waiting for her to drift into unconsciousness. About an hour after she had fallen asleep, she situated herself so her head was relaxing on my chest. I wanted this moment to last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: ok this has some juicy scenes, but most of it is a bit boring. I'm sorry, I'm just very tired and my imaginative mind is sleeping right now. I might tweak it later or something. I really enjoyed reading the thoughts of my many readers. You asked for more so I'm giving you more. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow morning. *crosses fingers* One of my readers really inspired me and that was peacocks123, thank you so much for the inspiration. I have so much I want to write now. Shit, I'm abruptly in a bad mood. My mom is being a bitch and I really don't feel like writing. She's so retarded I freaking hate her. Anyway, I lost my inspiration now because it's covered up with annoyance and fury. *FUMES* Uhg, I hate her. I was in SUCH a great mood and now I feel like breaking something. So, unless I can sleep this off, it might be a couple days until I post the next chapter._

She slept peacefully; her beautiful sleeping voice muttered my name a few times with wonderful words following it such as stay, love, forever, kiss, or me. The fact that I couldn't read her mind led to the fact that I couldn't watch her dreams; all of this infuriated me. After she had settled on my chest, she never moved even the slightest bit of an inch. She stayed.

She was still sprawled on me when she woke up, blinking her eyes a couple of times, returning to reality. I looked down at her. She looked confused.

When she finally looked up at her pillow's face realization dawned on her.

"Edward!" her face was beaming.

I let out a chuckle then said, "Good morning, sunshine!"

She hugged herself to me tighter. She kissed my chest and made a trail of kisses up my throat, along my jaw, scattered across my face until she finally found my lips. She lingered there for a moment then pulled away.

"Sorry!" She seemed humiliated.

"About what?" she had nothing to be sorry for.

"I have morning breath," She sounded like she were stating this so an oblivious person. She was at the moment.

"I don't care!" I leaned into her again, but she stopped me before I could reach her lips.

"No! Let me at least prepare myself for the day."

"Okay, whatever makes you happy," and whatever gets you back to me faster.

I waited for about an hour before she walked back into her room fully dressed, showered, and hair and teeth brushed. I was still sprawled across her bed.

"You look gorgeous!" I said in my state of awe.

"Please!" she said like I was just flattering her because I loved her. I was. But she did actually look stunning; regardless if I loved her or not.

"I'm being honest. You look…hot." She really did. She was wearing my favorite blue blouse with skinny jeans and black socks. Her long, wavy hair was relaxing just below her shoulders. She looked so beautiful.

I stood up and walked to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She placed her hands around my neck as she had done before. We started the kiss soft, tenderly. But when our moths parted, the kiss really began. We didn't even make it to her bed. She jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist, taking me off guard. We fell to the ground with a loud thud. Thank goodness Charlie left early to fish. My shirt was still on the floor next to her bed, so the trouble of removing it was a lost cause. Bella removed her lips from my mouth to gently kiss my throat leading down chest and torso. She got down to the rim of my jeans and stopped.

"I think I'm ready for breakfast." She said, obviously leaving me wanting for more with much success.

"Now?" I asked a little miffed that she had to choose now to be hungry.

"Yeah, I'm starving." With that she stood up holding out her hand as if to help me up. At the speed of light, I jumped up and swept her off her feet – literally.

"You didn't really think I needed help, did you?" I said with a chuckle.

"No, but it would have been rude not to offer."

I kissed her lips for a moment then ran down stairs. I sat her on the wooden chair at the table then found the ingredients for pancakes.

"Alice said vampires don't eat. How do you know how to cook?" she asked curiously.

"I watched Food Network a couple of times," I stated.

"Oh," was all she said.

I flipped the pancakes over and put them on a plate. I found the syrup in one of the cupboards and placed it in front of her along with the plate of pancakes. She ate quickly and thoroughly. I chuckled at her eagerness and she scowled. When she was finally done, she washed her plate and put it back in the cabinet; then went back upstairs to brush her teeth once more. As she did this I put my shirt back on so I looked decent.

The moment she stepped out of the bathroom, I picked her up and ran into her room to throw her onto her bed. Making sure that none of my weight was on her, I positioned myself on top of her. This all happened in less than a second. Her face was so hysterical that I had to laugh. She scowled at grabbed to collar of my shirt with both hands and I abruptly stopped laughing. A seductive smile spread across her face making me want her more. She pulled me downward so our lips met easily. Our mouths parted and I could feel her delicious warm breath in my mouth. She slipped her tongue inside my mouth. I was ecstatic. I intertwined my tongue with hers. After a moment of wresting, her tongue traced the full shaped of my lips.

I rolled over so that she was on top. She gasped for breath and I took this chance to kiss her throat. I could feel her heavy pulse beneath the thin covering of her skin. The sound was loud and wet, the blood pounding in harmonization of her heart. The sound and smell was mouthwatering but I was strong. I sucked on her throat careful not to give her a hickey. She probably wouldn't want to have to explain to Charlie. Her need for me was so quick. She brought her face back to mine. That was when realization hit me.

"Wait, Bella!"

"What is it?" she offended as if she had done something wrong.

"Is this really what you want?" I asked.

"Of course; I want you!"

"No, I mean, so far our relationship is purely based off of our physical contact. Is that what you want?"

"No, not really; but you're just so tempting, Edward! I can't contain myself! I've waited weeks for you to notice me and now that you finally have, I want nothing more than to be with you. I need you."

"That's hardly fair. I've waited years upon years for you; don't you think we should include communication to our relationship? You could give me that much, right?"

"Of course I can."

She sat up and leaned against the backboard of her bed. I sat cross-legged facing her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

I sorted through the millions of questions I had for her. "Um, what's your, mom like?"

We asked each other questions about our families and our past experiences. I explained to her that my life was empty until she had appeared. Then I had meaning. I learned everything I needed to know about her. She was so complex and mysterious – never what I expect.

We had been talking the whole day. She gasped when she saw the sun setting.

"Oh, I need to make dinner for Charlie! He may not appreciate that you're here," she said after a moment of thought, "So, um, I'll be back after dinner. You can go home and see your family if you'd like."

"Alright, love, but I'll be back when Charlie falls asleep."

With one more kiss I left through her window. I ran home rethinking the perfect night I had just had. I was in love with an angel who loved me back. An angel I didn't deserve.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Okay, I recently had a person very close to me die, so the last bit of this story sort of drags on in result of my mourning. I hate to keep you guys waiting for long but it is so hard to write well when I'm being sidetracked. Anyway I have a lot more Alice in this one. I love her. Oh, and I only read over it once so there will be many mistakes. Sorry about that. My next chapter will be the first day of school since Edward and Bella have been in love. Thank you and enjoy!_

When I reached home, Alice was sitting on the front porch stairs bouncing with excitement. I really forgot about Alice's premonitions and the fact that she would have seen me a Bella together. I manfully walked up to her and her excitement.

"Edward!" she squealed.

"What?"

"You know what! You and Bella! Oh, I knew it would happen! Aren't you glad _I_ told her about us so _you _would have to?"

I honestly was grateful. I wouldn't know how to describe myself to Bella without scaring her. I didn't know what to expect last night when I had said the words, but I was thankful that she already knew. "Yeah, but you could have told me that you told her," I said.

"But then I wouldn't have gotten to see the hysterical look on your face when you found out she knew. Edward, you looked so funny. I'll be laughing about that for the next decade!" she giggled to herself. She was remembering my face and I did have to admit that I did look pretty hilarious. I was surprised Bella kept from laughing. I chuckled to myself.

She stood up. "When are you going back?"

"Tonight."

"Can…um…can I come with you?" she asked. She gave me a little pout that was simply too hard to resist. Her little pixie face was too adorable to say no to.

"Fine. But only for a little while, okay?"

"Agreed!" her musical voice was trilling. The excitement was even more prominent on her face now.

We walked inside together. I supposed Emmett and Rose were out hunting; Jasper was sitting floor by the back windows drawing and I could hear Carlisle and Esme upstairs. Alice skipped over to Jasper's side.

I found myself sitting on the couch thinking about Bella. Her beautiful brown hair. It looked so beautiful next to her thin pale skin. Her chocolate brown eyes were never-ending. You could see into them for miles and you'd never find an end. Her full pink lips were so soft. I remembered the sweet feeling of our lips together; how they moved in perfect harmony. The mesmerizing feel of her warm delicious breath swimming on my mouth. The touch of her arms wrapped sweetly around my neck. The way she left me wanting more. The way her voice caressed my name – even in her sleep. The way her silent thoughts made me feel. The way I loved how she got to tell me in her own words what she thinking. Her delicate, warm figure underneath me. Her wet tongue stroking my lips. Her soft embraces. Her happy smiles. Her adorable pouts. Her sweet laugh. Her beautiful voice. Everything about her was perfection. She was the answer to all of my prayers. She was the light of my life. She was the smile on my sad day. She was everything to me.

I waited impatiently for nightfall to come. I was thankful when Jasper used his power to calm me, but I was still eager to see her.

When our clock stroked ten I decided Alice and I could leave. It took us under five minutes to reach her window. I climbed up the wall first and tapped lightly on her window. She hurried to meet me there.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"Hi."

"I hope you don't mind, Alice wanted to come, but I told her she could only stay a while. Is that okay? I could tell her to go home," I offered. I heard Alice growl quietly.

_I am not leaving! _She thought.

"No, that's perfect. I haven't talk to her in a while anyway." Her voice was enthusiastic.

"Okay then." I climbed into her room and Alice followed.

"Hi, Bella," Alice said in her trilling voice. She stepped closer to embrace Bella.

"Hello, Alice."

"So, Edward tells me you two are like a thing."

"Alice, I already know that you saw us together. Edward told me about your gift."

"Wonderful!" her voice was jubilant.

"So, Alice, why did you want to come here anyway?" I asked curious. She never once thought anything about the reason she was coming. Or maybe I was too focused on Bella to bother to listen.

_Jeez Edward, maybe I just wanted to see Bella for the heck of it. _Her thinking voice was rude. I couldn't help but chuckle because this tiny little creature was trying to be threatening.

"Jeez Edward, maybe I just wanted to see Bella for the heck of it," she repeated aloud.

Bella giggled.

"It's nice to see you too, Alice." She said, still giggling.

Alice merely nodded.

"But seriously," I continued, "you see her every day. There must be something special you wanted to tell her."

"Um, well, yeah there is, but it can wait."

"No, tell us," Bella encouraged.

"Um, okay, I guess. I just wanted to say that you _are_ part of this family now. I couldn't tell you this anywhere near Rose – Edward, you might have thought she was hunting but she was in the garage, keeping her thoughts to herself – because she'd probably rip my head off. She doesn't like you very much because you're human. But I just want you to know that you and Edward will be together forever. And I do mean forever. I can see it and I don't think that this vision will change." I didn't want to believe her, but I knew it was true. I had seen that vision before in her head; it was so crystal clear in her mind. I didn't want Bella to become a monster like me, but I wanted her forever.

Bella's face lightened up as a huge grin stretched across her face. Without thinking, I guessed, she grabbed me and kissed me. Why? Well, that didn't really matter did it, but I supposed it was her excitement taking over her. Maybe she wasn't excited about becoming a monster but being with me forever. I realized I was doing something I hadn't done in a long, long time. I was guessing. I've never had to guess, I always just knew. The fact that I couldn't read this beautiful girl's thoughts meant I had to guess at what was filling her mind at every moment. In some weird way, this pleased me. Of course it also pissed me off severely, but I was enjoying myself. I've never had to concentrate so hard. It was like an adventure.

The kiss was short; probably to not make Alice feel uncomfortable. As soon as Bella let go of my face, she immediately started apologizing to me.

"It's okay, love," I assured her, "you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be apologizing to you, anyway," she turned to Alice, "Sorry about that. I just got really overwhelmed and I was just so happy—"

Alice stopped her with a hand and said "No harm done, Bella."

We stood there awkwardly for a moment. Well, more like Bella stood there feeling awkward because Alice and I were wrapped up in our own conversation.

_Should I leave now? _Alice thought.

I shrugged my shoulders so subtly that only Alice could tell I was.

_Would it be awkward if I stay?_

I delicately nodded toward Bella illustrating that she should ask her.

"So, um, I guess I'll go now." Alice was trying to see if Bella would stop her from leaving or if she'd just let her go.

"Alice?" Bella said.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Could you come back in the morning? You know, before I wake up?"

"Sure," Alice shot me a glance and I winked in return.

Once Alice left Bella climbed into her bed and under the covers; I rested myself beside her.

"Why did you want Alice in the morning?" I asked curiously.

"I just do." She started, "I don't really know why. But, you know, she's like one of my best friends and now that I'm in love with her brother, I don't want to exclude her."

"That's really thoughtful of you."

She merely smiled.

"Edward," she said after a while of comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to become like you?"

I thought for a minute.

"Yes, in a way. And also no. I want you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I've waited for so long for you to come along and now that you're finally here, I'm not sure the average human lifespan is enough time for us. But I don not want you to become a hideous monster—"

"You aren't hideous; you're beautiful."

"Thank you," I continued, "But what I mean is, I am a killer. People should see me and run for their lives. I don't want you to be like that."

"You aren't scary. You're too sweet to be scary."

"That's what you think. Bella, I've killed people before."

"I know that. Alice told me. And I understand. You killed them for the sake of someone else. You're a hero."

"No I'm not."

"Why would you even think that, Edward?"

"I think that because I'm a vampire, Bella!"

"But you're the good guy. You're the good vampire." She stated in a very confident tone.

She had me there. I never killed anyone who was entirely innocent. I try to be good. But how could anyone think good of someone who is so evil. Someone so disgusting and different.

"See?" she said, "Even you have to admit you're good."

"But if I lost control I could be very, very bad. Like, what if I haven't hunted for days. Yes, my eyes would be pitch-black and I'd have bruises surrounding them. But my control would be weak. I could easily slip and kill you."

"You won't lose control. I trust you."

I sighed at her stubbornness. "We got off track. Why did you want my approval?"

She hesitated then said, "Because I want to be like you. Soon. I want our forever to start."

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, Bella."

"Alright. Another time then." She was in no way going to let this go.

"Goodnight, my angel."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I hummed her sweet lullaby as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
